Currently, laser systems handling cut sheet media make use of stainless steel vacuum belts. However, stainless steel vacuum belts can experience problems when repeating the same die cut shapes, operating in high volumes or through cuts are needed.
One problem with the stainless steel vacuum belts is that the stainless steel vacuum belts require repeated cleaning. Even with repeated cleaning, the stainless steel vacuum belts can warp and clog resulting in the belt losing vacuum hold down, reducing reflectivity and ultimately causing unacceptable cut quality of the media.
When the vacuum is lost, the cut sheets may not be held in position to make accurate cuts. In addition, a small gap may form between the vacuum belt and the media causing the edges of the cut sheets to be browned or cause yellow edges. These defects in the cut sheets are unacceptable to customers.
In addition, the stainless steel vacuum belts may need to be regularly replaced even if they are regularly cleaned. At a cost of several hundred dollars per belt, changing the belt several times a month for each belt may become expensive.